We Are What We Hate Rewritten
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Sesshomaru becomes what he hates most, human, from a curse transferred to him through his father. The only way to break the curse is he must learn to love and care for humans… will he be able to do it? –This story is a rewrite of my original 'We Are What We Hate'-.


**Title**: We Are What We Hate - Rewritten  
**Status**: In-Progress.

**Type**: Multi-Chapter

**Chapter: **Prologue/?  
**Author**: Burning In The Dark/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Kagome/Sesshomaru

**Setting**: Meiji Era  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Drama  
**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did, well... let's not go there!

**Summary**: Sesshomaru becomes what he hates most, human, from a curse transferred to him through his father. The only way to break the curse is he must learn to love and care for humans… will he be able to do it? –This story is a rewrite of my original 'We Are What We Hate'-.

**Note: **Okay... well the only thing I have changed is that Sesshomaru is going to have both arms.

-xXx-

Sesshomaru regained consciousness slower than normal; he felt his eyebrows knot together before his head pulsated in protest to the action. Groggily he wiped a hand down his face, the action relaxing him but not helping his headache. He moaned his abhorrence for the uncomfortable pain in his forehead as he decided lift himself up on his forearms, slowly slitting an eye open, he looked up to the trees and the clear blue sky, wondering what in the world lead him to regain consciousness in the middle of a forest.

Noting that he was on the disgusting forest floor, he inched his way over to a tree, leaning against it in relief as it seemed to clear his head enough for him to gather his surroundings. Last thing he remembered was doing the normal patrol of his lands with the imp and his charge, until he noticed a distinct presence in the forest. He cursed himself, looking to the sun, seeing it was going to be setting soon he decided the faster he recovered from this strange occurrence the faster he could find his charge and imp.

Five minutes later Sesshomaru deemed himself well enough to search, briefly noticing that his armour seemed heavier than normal, he dismissed it with a flick of his head sending his hair behind his shoulder as his eyes stayed on the path ahead. Trudging along the forest path he sensed more than animal eyes on him, his eyes quickly scanned the forest as he took an experimental sniff and couldn't smell anything but the fresh grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it appears you are less resilient than normal." The person from Sesshomaru said merrily, as if he was just handed a gift.

Sesshomaru growled, spinning around and taking a good look at the man who was now smiling at him, his teeth stained brown and a few were missing. He sneered at the man, obviously a bandit but with fewer scars than normal, Sesshomaru made a mental note to give him more. Sesshomaru cursed as he felt a visible chill go up his spine, he put his left foot behind him, starting to get into his common fighting stance as more bandits circled him.

The leader laughed, stepping up an arm length away from Sesshomaru. "You won't be able to defeat all of us; I can assure you of that." He laughed harder, lunging at Sesshomaru.

He quickly dodged, gaining his footing closer to small cluster of the bandits, he growled and pulled out the first sword he could grab which was Tōkijin. He assumed the fighting stance, feeling white hot heat flare through his arm, he dropped the sword and reached for the other, completely useless sword and blocked an oncoming attack, ducking low as another sword swiped through and just missed him.

"Foolish humans." He growled in disgust, punching one in the chest, another in the head. He smirked as they fell down in a heap; a strong arm grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him off of the ground. He swiped at the persons arm, to which they laughed at, he looked down, noticing his claws weren't leaking poison and weren't claws.

Looking wildly around, he felt his eyes grow larger in dawning realisation and shock, he kicked the person, feeling them crumble on top of him, and he was _trapped. _He saw the largest bandit stride up to him, feeling a sharp blow land on his right cheek from something that was not human; he felt his groggy-state come back. The leader walked up, looking entirely too pleased with himself from what Sesshomaru could see.

"The oh-so-mighty Lord of the West trapped and confused by bandits!" He laughed heartily. "My name is Shin Dee and I am leader of the bandits in these parts, I feel this is relevant information to give you as you will probably wake with nothing more than that sword that does not cut. You'll be lucky to make it out of the forest alive tonight." Shin motioned for a few men to come over.

Sesshomaru felt the man above him being lifted off before being grabbed by the arms, restraining and holding him up. He hated to admit it but he didn't think he would be able to stand without aid right now, he felt hands grab at his face and make him look up to Shin Dee, the bandits face closer than he liked.

He studied the face, age showed along with the colour of his teeth, he spat in the others face and automatically felt the hands move away and a fist connected with his already bruised cheek.

"Idiot" Shin Dee muttered, grabbing Sesshomaru's chin, uncaring of the blood that was dripping on it. "We're going to take _everything _you have, while you face the challenges of your weakling body." He laughed, tossing Sesshomaru's chin away from his hand.

Spitting out blood onto the forest floor, Sesshomaru wasn't going to be held there and laughed at without some sort of fight. "You're pathetic, while I may have the appearance of a human right now; you will do well to remember who exactly this Sesshomaru is." Ice laced his tone, as he glared at the other man.

A ring of laughter surrounded Sesshomaru before an unidentified goon punched him in the stomach. He felt blood pour from his mouth, he heard them muttering but they may as well have been speaking a different vernacular for all Sesshomaru could hear. He felt the arms holding him up stop supporting him as a particularly strong punch, from who he assumed was Shin Dee, collided with his belly and sent him flying back, colliding with a tree as his everything went hazy, then finally black.

x-X-x

He awoke an hour later, spitting out more old blood then wiping his chin, cracking an eye open he found himself naked, on the forest floor again and his Tensegia, in his lap. He cursed, wincing as he did so and raised a hand to his forehead, feeling the start of a crusty sore. Looking to his very mortal looking hands he sneered in disgust at the form he was meant to exude was all but a dream right now in the dark of the night.

"This couldn't get worse..." He muttered, pulling a strand of black hair up to his eyes, inspecting it closely, it reminded him of his Hanyou half brother. Growling in frustration he stood up, ignoring the pierce of protest his legs gave him as he stood up, while using his sword as a supporting stick. "This is just pathetic." He murmured, picking up the sword by the hilt and walked.

He had guessed he had walked for about two hours, noting how his legs kept wobbling and how the only way he stayed upright was using his Tensegia. He experimentally sniffed the air, knowing that he didn't have his proficient scent receptors; he still knew fire when he smelt it. Cautiously walking towards the smell, finding himself watching people from a village, smirking when he saw most of them go into their huts, for he would not call something as disgusting as that a house.

He spotted some clothes hanging outside one of the huts and quickly stretching his limbs, knowing that hobbling into the village probably wouldn't do anything towards his cause. Quickly he jumped over the small bush, grabbed some of the damp clothes and fled back into the dark forest, _now all I need to find is a hot spring or lake, _he thought meekly. After tripping over a few roots and finding himself covered in unidentifiable sticky lumps, he found a lake; he quickly dumped the clothes and his sword on a rock near the lake and got in.

Teeth started chattering the second he hit the frigid waters; he made himself sink fully under before coming up for air, seeing the small puff of white breath in front of him. He scrubbed and clawed at the patches of gunk on his person, he hated the fact this body was so disgusting, but he more so hated the fact that he was turned into a lowly mortal, in winter!

He cursed his seemingly minimal luck and finished bathing, climbing out of the frigid water and ringing out his hair, walking over to the stolen clothes, he quickly put them on, finding they offered very little protection from the cold climate. He walked to the east, hoping to whatever had cursed him; they didn't have any more funny business in store for him.

Two days later, he was covered in mud, his hair was mattered and had leaves and branches in it and not to mention the fact he was starting to smell. Sesshomaru cursed his luck and just swore off asking how it could get any worse, there was no water, and not a drop of water had touched the dirty skin since he bathed last. _This mortal body is pathetic, barely able to fight off a pack of wolves; thankfully this Sesshomaru has not run into any demons. _He growled the last bit in his head, wishing for his normal body.

Sesshomaru hardly thought of himself as weak, but right now; having scarcely any food in the past three days except for some berries, scratches marring some of his body and feeling like he was going to collapse, he wasn't impressed. The hairs on his neck stood at attention as sweat beaded down his back suddenly, he remained calm until he fell over. He felt the same earth-shaking tremor again, but he knew it was hardly an earthquake, but a demon, a very large demon.

Jumping up, he ran for it, keeping distance between him and the large demon, however_ no matter how much distance I put between us, I fear it will be in vain. _He growled. Coming into a clearing he recognised the Bone Eaters well, running straight past it, he cared not for it as it held no protection, or any significance at this point in time, suddenly a loose vine wrapped around his ankle. He fell to the forest floor hard, right into a puddle of something that clogged his nose, he rolled over and made it come out, wanting to be sick.

He had landed in what he guessed was a pile of manure, some thoughtless human had left some animals to graze, he caught a fresh whiff of the slimy brown substance he fell in, then concluded that not only was it manure, but something had died in there. He frowned when he heard the demon that was chasing him give out a pitiful roar, before feeling the beast fall to the hard Earth beneath him, making it tremble, effectively getting more of the gunk on his person.

He huffed, hoping he would come across water, a village or even rain at this point in time. He stood, wiping most of the goo from his person as he continued on foot; the smell of himself was quickly drowned out by the smell of fire, and food. His stomach grumbled in approval of the smell, he was famished and worn out as he finally came across the smell; it was coming from a simple village.

He made his way down, hoping to at least work for some food and possible a bath, he noticed a girl in a demon slayer outfit as he entered the fields that belonged to the small village. The overhead sun was glaring down on him, making him smell worse and sweat more; he shuddered to think that the substance that was covering him was seeping into his pours.

Eyes widened as he felt his legs collapse, the world went black as he saw the brown earth below get closer to his face.

"...ou Okay?" A soft voice asked him.

He slit an eye open, looking up to the slayer that was near him, a hand over her mouth.

"Forget it Sango, he smells like death warmed up." A familiar voice growled out.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, he braced himself on his forearms as he looked at the people surrounding him, and he recognised every single one of them, because at one point or another he had threatened them. He noticed the young priestess; whose name escaped him came over with a yellow box.

"I can tend to your cuts and bruises, but first I believe you need a dip in some water..." She smiled at him kindly. "I can show you where the hot springs are, you can use some special products I have, that will wash away... well everything that's caked on your skin and hair."

Sesshomaru was about to bark out an icy remark before he heard that she had products that would get rid of the stuff caking his body. He nodded, watching the girl with curious eyes, before he felt the Hanyou lift him over his shoulder, the priestess over the other as he raced away. Minutes later they were at the hot springs, Inuyasha's face leaving an indentation into the earth below, as the priestess pulled out a few bottles of different colours, explain what they were used for to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for the priestess to turn around to start shedding himself of the clothing, throwing them on the hanyou's facedown form. He peered out of the corner of his eye as the miko went bright red and looked away, going to check on the half-breed, Sesshomaru sneered and grabbed the bottles and dove into the hot springs, reviling in the feeling of the dirt and unmentionables been stripped from his skin.

"You better clean yourself up, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing the dirty clothing into the indentation of his face.

He heard the priestess sigh and put a white towel on the edge of the hot springs, as she made her way back over to Inuyasha, stealing another look at Sesshomaru, who was now watching them. "Okay, I will be back in half an hour; I'll get this one here to sniff out spare clothes for you." She laughed as the Hanyou grumbled in frustration.

Sesshomaru was about to make a snide comment that the only thing that he would be able to find would not touch his body, but stopped as soon as they disappeared. Twenty five minutes later he was clean, not a bit of gunk left in his hair or on his body, though the knots he was sure to have were going to frustrate him.

He grabbed the towel, wrapping it around himself and leaning against the rocks, the bottles of liquids in a neat pile beside him. He raised a brow when the miko appeared from the bushes, a pile of clothes in her hands and her eyes fixated on his chest. "I bought you some clothes... I hope they fit." She laughed, coming up closer to him and handing him the clothes.

Sesshomaru put the clothes on a rock, before removing the towel and folding it before giving it back to her. He smirked as she went red, unable to tear her eyes away from his impressive physic; he turned around and set to work on putting on the clothes she provided, black pants and a very large black top. He turned around to find her staring right where his ass was.

"I think we best be heading back to the village, before it gets dark." He noted, noting his voice was like honey. Sesshomaru noted with pride that her legs wobbled a bit, and if he had his keen sense of smell that she would be radiating certain pheromones. He followed her back to the village, agreeing to let the miko brush his hair.

Ignoring his mindless chatter, he watched the old priestess make food, noting how old but graceful she was. A bit later, he was sipping a bowl full of something that could be classed as soup, as the miko was working on the last strand of hair.

Inuyasha busted through the thin material they used as a door, with his usual tactfulness he pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "You, you resemble me, a bit too much for it to be a coincidence!" He stated.

Sesshomaru took a mouthful of soup before the miko cut in.

"Inuyasha! That's not true! Sesshomaru cannot be human, as you say he is a full demon and plus... this guy has dreamy eyes!" She blushed at that last bit.

"Well... Maybe the half-breed could be true." Sesshomaru sniggered, finishing his soup. Six pairs of eyes were trained on him, it seemed the pitiful humans had finally realised who they were helping.

He watched as Inuyasha stalked over to him, grabbing him by the collar, lifting him off the floor and raising a fist to punch the living daylights out of Sesshomaru. He watched, smirking at the idiot half breed, and watched as the fist came towards him, he was startled when it stopped, and the miko stood in between them.

"Inuyasha... I can't let you do this!" Kagome screamed. "Sit boy!"

-xXx-

_**Authors Note**_

_Okay guys... sorry I got distracted halfway through this as I love many other fandoms right now, if you like this, please review, favourite whatever just tell me somehow! I will bring out another chapter if people like it, however if they do not, well I will just continue with other fanfictions I have._

_Thanks for reading guys; I had to rewrite it because the original was written TERRIBLY! Ugh it made me sick, I understand that I was a beginner but now it makes me cringe! XD_

_So press that lovely blue button and leave me some feedback? (: _

_~Sazzy_


End file.
